


When You Got a Good Thing

by Artificial Pichitinha (Pichitinha)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, back to katya's pov!, just a light and cute piece of fluff!, they're useless lesbians - like more than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Artificial%20Pichitinha
Summary: Trixie chuckles a bit and gives her a soft look, and even though the jokes don't really bother Katya she wishes their friends would see and comment on this too, the non-physical intimate moments they have, which is part of the reason that their, yes-physical moments are so special too. Katya squeezes her hand again. It's okay, she tries to pass. It's just a joke.Also known as that one time Trixie and Katya were useless lesbians and Willam tricked them into a bet.





	When You Got a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello, i'm back back back again and i'm done with repeating words three times, i promise. i started working on this in the middle of swl - much like a couple of my other drafts - and i'm really excited to have finished something new! can't wait to star writing yet another ten drafts and hopefully finish one at some point in the future lmao. as usual thank you to [conny](http://connyhascontrol.tumblr.com/) for proofreading and being nice about my writing and bullying me every single day. warning: stupidity lies ahead with our useless lesbians, beware. hope you enjoy it!
> 
> the title is taken from the [equally named song by Lady Antebellum](https://open.spotify.com/track/4kNyVQ05iBGSAdzgrXeEPW?si=YZfx_jDvSxihBrpf0r45Hg) but the story is not related to the lyrics in any way - it's a good song if you want to give it a try though.

It all had started mostly as a joke to their friends. When they started dating everyone had claimed that they had always acted like a couple anyway, way before getting together, so there wouldn't be much of a difference. They obviously took it upon themselves - Trixie being fiery and daring, and Katya just loving to play the fool - to be always all over each other and to be borderline ridiculous with their excessive PDA whenever any of them were around.

Their friends knew they were playing, of course, but truth is that beyond the natural development of dating that gets people closer, constantly joking about being so extremely passionate had in itself made them, well, extremely passionate.

So Trixie and Katya are very physical and that's common knowledge and also not a problem because they know the line between joking and making people uncomfortable. When they're with their friends, it's overacted and sort of jokingly, but when they're alone it's also there, present - it's sudden kisses, light butt slaps, thigh squeezing, hands on hands or hips or anywhere, really.

Katya doesn't see the harm in being so passionate about her girlfriend anyway, doesn't understand why it'd be wrong to want to touch her and be with her and just overall  _ want _ her constantly. But it's all good because their friends are just playful, their comments lack malice and it's more of an inside joke with their group than a real critique. They don't really mind and it's not like Trixie and her are ever disrespectful.

Except Trixie maybe does mind it a little. She never says anything but Katya knows her. She knows it when Trixie exaggerates a bit when they're all hanging out, draping herself over Katya and making it obvious what she's doing, and she knows it when she retreats, actually interacts less with Katya and makes people think they're fighting. Katya is certain it's involuntary and she considers if she herself should maybe say something to them when Trixie isn’t there. She'd never say anything herself, Katya knows she wouldn't want to be the buzzkill when it's obviously harmless, but it bothers her and therefore it bothers Katya.

Of course Trixie eventually takes matters into her own hands by being impatient and bratty - Katya should have seen it coming, really.

They're all hanging out at Courtney's new place on a Friday night, their stomachs full of pizza and wine, and so the loud conversations have been slowly dwindled to mostly whispers. It all happens when Willam takes a jab at Trixie, as it usually goes, and Trixie is normally cool with it, knows Willam and likes her a lot and gets that she's always just trying to have a good time, but Trixie's been off all day due to cramps and she's had a bit more wine than she should and Katya recognizes the look on her face that says that she didn't take it well. And when she replies, maybe she doesn't do it with the best approach of all times.

"Well, it's not our fault you're fucking lonely."

Katya's blood runs cold as she catches the words her girlfriend is saying and, most importantly, her serious tone. She looks around the room to see that everyone sort of stopped talking. On one hand it's  _ Willam _ , so chances are she'll just laugh or bark back and won't take the words to heart - she isn't looking for a relationship right now and everyone sort of knows that she and Courtney have this weird thing going on that no one wants to ask about. On the other hand, the words  _ are _ harsh and Trixie's already not in the best mood, so if Willam replies in the slightest wrong way, Katya is sure an argument will start.

Willam smirks, though, and Katya takes this moment to squeeze Trixie's hand as if she's saying  _ calm down _ . "My problem is not that I'm lonely, my problem is that you guys aren't  _ teenagers _ anymore, you can't possibly have all these hormones still. Especially now, after all these years together. "

"We're just passionate! And also adults, who can be physical if and whenever they want," Trixie tries with a forced light tone. Katya can see that she knows she's on edge and that she's trying hard not to start something. Katya is proud of her, but she can also see she's anxious. She tries to chime in.

"Yeah, my girlfriend's really hot, you can't blame me."

Trixie chuckles a bit and gives her a soft look, and even though the jokes don't really bother Katya she wishes their friends would see and comment on this too, the non-physical intimate moments they have, which is part of the reason that their,  _ yes _ , physical moments are so special too. Katya squeezes her hand again.  _ It's okay _ , she tries to pass.  _ It's just a joke _ .

Willam narrows her eyes then, and for the first time Katya can’t tell if she's gonna keep joking or if she'll get serious. She's apprehensive either way.

"Hmm. I wonder. Are  _ you _ the one super horny for her or is  _ she _ the one super horny for you?" Willam points with her index finger at the two of them, her glass of wine still secured with her other four fingers. For some reason it makes her look surprisingly wise and dignified. "Which one of you is faking to make this work?"

Trixie sits up straighter immediately as she hears the words, she's clearly offended and to be honest Katya is as well, even if she knows Willam is just trying to rile them up. It's working.

"We are  _ both _ very much in love and attracted to each other,  _ thank you very much- _ "

Willam cuts Trixie off, a sly grin on her lips. Katya is convinced she got to where she wanted to get. "Yeah? How about a bet then?"

"What?" Trixie and Katya say at the same time, both confused by this turn of events. Given all the other girls' faces, they are too.

"A bet. We'll see which one of you can last the longest without being intimate. I bet neither of you can last a week -  _ unless _ this whole thing is an act and you'll actually last forever."

"That's  _ ridicul- _ " Katya starts saying, but she distinctively hears Trixie's voice alongside hers.

"It's obviously me."

Katya snorts as she turns back to her girlfriend. " _ What _ ?"

"I could definitely last longer without, like, touching or kissing you than the other way around," she defies quickly.

" _ Right _ ," she replies sarcastically. "You're super cuddly all the time!"

"And you are super  _ horny _ all the time!"

Katya raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth in an offended gasp, but closes it soon after. Trixie's right, she  _ is _ .

"I'd win, bitch." Trixie taunts, her lips tugging slightly into a grin. And honestly this is all very childish, but it got Trixie to forget all about the possible argument and her eyes are sparkling because she  _ loves _ to play games, so Katya just goes along.

"I'm more resilient," Katya follows suit, can admit to herself that she also likes games.

Willam is forgotten at the other side of the room by this point, but it doesn't matter: the bet is on.

*

The first few days go by easily enough, Katya has a thousand papers to grade and classes to plan, and Trixie has a new band she’s handling at the studio, so they’re barely ever home and they’re freshly excited about their bet, which makes it easier to go to sleep without a goodnight kiss and to not take showers together in the morning.

They'd established with Willam what counted and what didn't and the only clear instructions were that, obviously, sex and kissing were off the table. Hugging and touching in general is considered fine, as long as it isn't sexual - which was a  _ really fun _ and  _ not awkward at all _ conversation to have in front of all of their friends.

It's not like it's actually  _ easy _ . They're allowed the simple touches and all but most of the intimacy that they share and that Katya loves is forbidden, including - especially - any form of kissing, which is stupid because kissing has always been one of Katya's favorite things to do. Kissing Trixie  _ is _ Katya's favorite thing to do. And honestly, to consider that they're  _ allowed _ or  _ forbidden _ to do things is in itself very idiotic.

Plus, of course, the novelty fades soon. Katya wonders what sort of heterosexual nonsense they'd gotten themselves into, not fucking or kissing her girlfriend? For no reason at all other than Willam being stupid? Not their smartest move.

Still, Katya knows for sure that they'll both suffer through this until it becomes literally unbearable. Katya loves winning, Trixie hates losing. They may look like they're the same thing, but not quite. And yet, they'll carry them through.

Katya is determined to play it fair - not out of goodness, though, she knows that if they were to enter a seduction game she'd lose  _ disastrously _ , is as certain of very few things as she is of how attracted to Trixie Mattel she feels. She doesn't even want to think about it, can't risk tempting herself.

It's a late afternoon on Tuesday, almost four days since the bet took place, and Katya already despises the whole thing with a burning passion. She's sprawled out on their living room floor, papers and post-its scattered around her as she tries to understand the handwriting of one particular student on a really long essay, when Trixie comes in with messy hair and looking exhausted.

"Hey," Katya greets her absentmindedly, smiles warmly at her and watches as she removes her shoes and her earrings and puts her hair in a messy bun.

"Hi," Trixie replies with the same tone, seemingly happy to be home with her, and it fills Katya's heart. For a few seconds everything is normal, Trixie walks towards her and sits down opposite her on the floor, raises her hand and moves forward as if to cup her cheek and kiss her. Katya is leaning in too, without thinking, and then suddenly they both stop, midway through.

"Oh."

"This is very stupid," Trixie says as she leans back, sighs as if to signify how childish she finds it all.

"Uhum," Katya hums in agreement. "You're free to kiss me and end this, then."

Trixie narrows her eyes then. "Nice try."

"Don't even start with me, miss thing, you're the one who is trying."

Trixie smirks, shrugs a little. "Maybe."

"Does that mean you want to kiss me?"

Trixie snorts, changes position so that all of her curves are more prominent and enticing, which Katya totally doesn't think is fair.

"Do I want to kiss my  _ girlfriend _ ? Nah."

Katya laughs and hits her arm playfully. "Okay, let me work then. I gotta finish this."

"All right. I'm gonna shower and then I'll order us something. Chinese?"

"Hmm… Thai?"

"Sure." And before vanishing into the bathroom Trixie leaves her with a big bright smile and Katya's heart jumps a little.

She isn't sure she'll be able to last until the weekend.

*

They sit on opposite sides of the couch, like always, their calves touching in the middle seat and Katya doesn't even think about how they could be hugging because she's just happy to be spending time with her favorite person. She may hate not being able to properly touch Trixie, but there’s a lot more to being with her that Katya loves anyway.

First Katya tells Trixie about her day, about how half of her grading process was taken up by just trying to figure out what letters her students had written, because not only are the handwritings  _ painful _ , but it's also complicated to guess what they meant when they're trying to write in french and are simply butchering every single spelling possible (she's half certain that one of her students invented at least three new types of accents - as if French didn't already have enough).

She tells Trixie about one cute essay she read at the beginning where the girl was telling a romantic story and it was definitely between two girls, unless she totally forgot the word  _ il _ and all gendered word variations existed, and Trixie smiles fondly at her, the way that she always reserves for when they're alone and that emcompases all of her feelings into one quiet moment, and Katya hopes she's doing it right back because normally she'd slide over to Trixie and kiss her softly on the lips, whisper her words quietly into it, but right now she can't, even if she hates it.

Then Trixie tells Katya about  _ her _ day, sings the few lines she remembers from the single of the new band she's negotiating with right now and the song is  _ terrible _ but Katya still relishes the chance to hear Trixie singing. It's not a rare occurrence at all, Trixie sings and hums all the time - as she showers, as she does the dishes, as she does the laundry, you name it. But Katya can't get enough of it, really, is always blown away by her soft voice, even if her range isn't all that impressive. It's such a calming tone and it makes Katya feel all sorts of ways, it's always guaranteed at making her fall in love a little bit more.

And that's when Katya realizes that Trixie isn't trying to  _ seduce _ her, but she is possibly trying to trick Katya into caving.

She sits up straighter in a second and Trixie stops singing, raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Trixie Mattel, are you  _ tricking _ me into kissing you?"

Trixie raises her eyebrows even more at that and for a second Katya thinks she misread everything, but soon enough the sides of her mouth start trembling and she looks sheepish.

"I mean, not  _ exactly _ -"

" _ Oh my god! _ " Katya is actually laughing alongside Trixie as she slaps her shin. "One might take your plans and think you're too eager to be able to kiss me. I would consider this as you losing."

An outraged sound leaves Trixie's throat and Katya just laughs louder. "No way! I'm using the cards I have!"

"Oh, is that how you wanna play?" Katya  _ knows _ she's a dumbass because there's no way she'd win if Trixie started  _ really _ trying, but she can't help it. There are very few things she enjoys more than riling up Trixie.

"Consider this: you don't wanna do this."

Trixie's attempt at a ominous face is a disaster and undeniably  _ adorable _ so Katya can't help but giggle as she holds Trixie's knees and stares her in the eyes, Trixie giggling right back.

"Oh, you're  _ on _ , bitch."

*

It's Wednesday morning and Katya is reminded of why she had decided she wasn’t gonna enter a seduction game with Trixie. Trixie never gets up before Katya does unless work hours require it, and since Katya gets up at the crack of dawn on Wednesdays to attend a yoga class before going to school, it's something that never, ever happened on that day. Until now.

When Katya's alarm clock goes off and her eyes open, the very first thing she sees is Trixie standing right in front of her with her back to Katya. She's facing the mirror as she applies something to her hair and combs it calmly, all of it suspiciously slowly. Oh, and she is wearing  _ only a fucking towel _ \- which barely covers her ass.

" _ Fuck _ ," she murmurs, her eyes still sleepy but her whole body kicking into gear.

Trixie turns around then, has such a fake innocent look on her face that Katya has half a mind to just jump out of the bed and grab her, but in reality she's frozen in her spot as she eyes the entirety of Trixie's thighs uncovered by the white towel. They look super soft and Katya knows they are, but she still wants to touch and make sure.

"Hey, good morning."

Katya just squints her eyes, which probably looks really funny considering they were already half closed with sleep.

"You are the  _ worst _ ."

Trixie smirks, keeps on brushing her hair as if she's done nothing, the towel teasing at revealing more as her body shuffles with the motion.

"I don't know what you mean."

There's a 90% chance that Katya's plan for an immediate response will backfire, but what has she got to lose?

"It’s a shame we have this bet because looking at you right now there’s literally nothing I would like more than to kneel in front of you and eat you out until your knees give out and you’re falling on top of me with shaky legs, the towel totally forgotten already on the floor, sweat dripping down your back. Guess all I can do is touch myself in the shower to the thought of that, though."

“Oh,” Trixie gasps with wide eyes, her hand stopping abruptly as she flushes lightly but immediately. The small moment of victory takes over Katya quickly, allows for her to get up in her tank top and panties and walk over to the bathroom, feeling fairly confident that now Trixie is the one eyeing her bare skin.

She just winks before closing the bathroom door. Trixie is still flustered.

*

Katya  _ doesn’t _ touch herself in the shower and she spends almost the entire day with the image of Trixie in the small towel haunting her brain. It’s ridiculous because she’s seen Trixie naked hundreds and hundreds of times and also in every possible sexy outfit and also  _ in towels _ and basically every option available where Trixie would look sexy - which, well, is always. But since they started dating they have never gone so long without even  _ kissing _ , and the fact that they live together and constantly see each other only adds to it - they  _ can _ kiss but they  _ can’t _ and that’s the most stupid decision they have ever made, which is astounding because the bar is pretty low, especially on Katya’s side.

“Willam tells me you and Trixie are being ridiculous?” Alaska’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts and she realizes she’s been pressing her pen to her notebook for the past however many minutes and it’s leaked through and made a huge blue spot on her annotations. “She didn’t elaborate on it, though. I can’t believe you guys decide to do dumb shit the one night I can’t come to dinner. And that you had all week to tell me and didn’t yet.”

“Willam is the one who is ridiculous, me and Trixie did nothing.”

“Trixie and I,” Alaska corrects her as she sits down on the top of Katya’s page, forcing her to look up.

“Well, I teach French not English and in French we definitely say  _ Trixie et moi _ so I’m gonna stick to that.” She doesn’t want to talk about this stupid bet so, yeah, she’s deflecting.

“You’re not speaking French right now so that doesn’t apply.”

“Veux-tu que je parle en français?”

“Stop that!” Alaska laughs and fake-slaps Katya’s shoulder. “French is sexy and I don’t wanna think of you as sexy. And you’re changing the subject and I don’t like it, tell me what you guys did.”

Katya rolls her eyes and sighs. Not only did Willam somehow trick them into this, but she’s also gossiping about it.

“Willam managed to talk us into a bet."

Alaska nods and encourages with a roll of her hands. "... About?"

Katya's nose twitches unpleasantly, she knows that saying the words will make it all sound even more childish. "To see which one of us could last longer without kissing or being intimate with the other.”

Alaska’s eyebrows shoot up immediately, her lips quirking. “You both said yes to that?”

“ _ Yes _ , okay, we’re two idiots. That’s not news to anybody.”

“Oh my god,” Alaska laughs loudly. “And how’s that going? Have you caved already?”

“ _ No _ . It’s horrible, I hate it, Trixie’s too pretty and I’m too horny.”

“At least the sex will be great when one of you caves.”

“Me. It’s gonna be me.” The fact that she’s gonna lose has been very clear to her from the beginning, she just wants to last a while and be  _ less _ pathetic.

“You just need a strategy.”

“This isn't chess, Alaska."

Alaska just rolls her eyes. "You know your problem? You're whipped and she knows it. Well, everyone knows it. Just stop showing that, block her out, fake disinterest when you're together."

Alaska, as it seems, is insane. " _ Right _ ," Katya replies sarcastically.

"No, listen, I'm serious. Of course you're gonna want to rail her, you just don't have to  _ show _ it. Like, I don't know, everytime she tries to seduce you just think of a random boring man being boring or something."

"If you think I can shut off my arousal like that you've got a problem, Lasky."

"Just try it, ok! I'm gonna start a bet on your bet and I'm gonna bet on you, so you better win."

" _ Oh my god _ ."

*

It's not that Alaska's idea is stupid, it's just that Katya knows herself and she knows her girlfriend and there's no way she would manage that. Still, it's not like she has any other choice, so she might as well just give it a try, just so she could go to Alaska and rub it in her face that  _ you were wrong, bitch _ . 

Katya always wears her heart on her sleeve, everyone knows what's she's feeling and especially Trixie, who knows her so well. So she practices it the rest of the afternoon in class, showing as little emotion as she can possibly muster at the antics of her students and she does it well, apparently, because at the end of her last class a group of them asks her if she's alright.

She isn't exactly  _ confident _ , but there's a chance she might just pull it off - even if only for a few minutes.

When Katya gets home late that evening Trixie is already back and she's sitting at the dining table with her laptop out, apparently doing some extra work. She has her back to the door so Katya can't see her face, but her shoulders look tense and she doesn't even turn when Katya comes in.

"Hey, babe," she greets her once she closes the door and Trixie jerks at the sound, turning around fast. She looks tired and stressed and for a split second all Katya can think of is running her a relaxing bath and giving her a massage, so she freezes in her spot.

"Hey. How was your day?"

She shrugs, doesn't want to tell about her talk with Alaska, and basically the only thing she did all day other than that was think about eating Trixie out and she's not about to tell her that when she's trying to seem  _ cool _ and  _ unbothered _ . "Just a normal day. What about you?"

She sighs as if she'd been holding it in all day. "It was a complete nightmare but I don't wanna talk about it right now, I just want to forget it. Can I just say that I hate, hate,  _ hate _ Kevin?"

Katya snorts, very much familiar with said hatred. "Yes dear, I know," she mocks and Trixie gives her a tiny smile instead of the usual grin.

"Can we just like have dinner and a quiet night in? I really just need to not think about anything that happened today."

Katya nods slowly, swallows quietly sits down on the sofa. Usually  _ not thinking about anything _ involves lots of activities that they can't do right now. Is Trixie lowkey trying to make her break?

"Sure," she replies fake uninterested while searching for the remote and turning the TV on. She's focusing all of her power on keeping a straight face and following Alaska's instructions, she's very determined to try her very best in lasting at least until bedtime - Alaska can't possibly expect her to fake disinterest in  _ bed _ . With  _ Trixie _ . It's outrageous, really.

Trixie is quiet for a while and when Katya glances at her she's still sort of looking at Katya, seems maybe a little puzzled. Maybe Katya is a better actress than she thought. She clears her throat and goes back to the TV, doesn't change the channel from where a ridiculously boring documentary about weasels seems to have just begun and pretends to be paying attention, even though she's mostly thinking three things: one, weasels are cute; two, Malfoy made a great weasel in the fourth Harry Potter movie and three, Trixie is mere feet away from her and it would be really easy to just go over and kiss her and take her right there on the table.

She shakes her head and focuses on the first two items because they definitely seem safe and she can hear the sound of Trixie's fingers on her keyboard not long after that, which means she's back to work. It’s quiet for a good while after that, so much so that Katya actually pays attention to the documentary and finds herself oddly invested in the little fur creatures.

“Do you think we should adopt a weasel?” she blurts out eventually when a bunch of them are grouped playing together in the wild. They’re adorable.

Trixie is obviously stunned back to reality and definitely confused. “What?”

Katya points at the TV without turning to Trixie. “A weasel! Look how cute they are.”

“I am pretty sure it’s illegal to own a weasel.”

Katya just pouts. “You never let me do anything fun,” she complains and looks back at Trixie, who’s somehow even more disheveled than she was when Katya got home and her heart gives two quick thuds. Oh god, she’s such a loser.

“How about a dog?” Trixie suggests nonchalantly but without a hint of a teasing. “Or maybe a cat, since we don’t have a lot of space or time for a dog?”

Trixie is  _ seriously _ suggesting a pet and Katya’s brain short circuits for a second. They’ve been living together for over a year and dating for even longer, but adopting an animal seems so serious. Not that she isn’t serious about their relationship, she one hundred percent is, she just didn’t expect the topic to simply arise on a Wednesday afternoon when she and her girlfriend are willingly not being intimate and she’s trying really hard to pretend she’s not horny.

And now on top of horny she feels such a surge of affection for Trixie that she debates quickly whether or not it’s worth it to just lose the bet right now and tackle her. Trixie is apparently not overthinking the whole thing like Katya, though, because she gets up and walks to the kitchen.

_ Get yourself together, you needy lesbian mess _ .

Now Katya really wants the damn cat and she really, really wants to kiss Trixie, but she won’t budge just yet. She’s managing it so far and she’ll last until bedtime. When Trixie gets back from the kitchen Katya doesn’t turn to look at her.

_ Blank face, Katya. Blank face. _

She feels Trixie’s eyes on her for a while, but soon she looks back to her computer and Katya goes back to the TV.

The rest of the night goes by unusually quiet.

*

Katya wakes up on Thursday to the distinct feeling of Trixie’s warm hand very high on her thigh. It’s stilled but spread open, all of her fingers touching a patch of skin, some of them dangerously close to the  _ inside _ of her thighs. She’s gasping before she’s fully awake, even if Trixie has not moved an inch.

She forgets her  _ act detached _ plan.

“Morning,” Trixie smirks, her face rested at the end of the pillow almost in the middle of the bed, where she’d go to meet Katya halfway for a kiss - if they could kiss.

Katya’s response is split. Half of her brain makes her body turn completely in a way that makes Trixie’s hand nest in between her thighs and their faces almost touch, while her mouth says “You little devil.”

Trixie giggles sleepyly and it’s the cutest thing ever and truly not fair to Katya. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Katya shakes her head as much as she can with half of it smashed into the pillow. “Are your cramps finally over?” She’d gone to bed complaining the previous night after taking an advil.

Trixie just sighs. The air hits Katya’s nose and it tickles her a bit. “Are they ever? I feel like a newborn.”

Katya lets out a breathy laugh through her nose and absentmindedly moves her hand to Trixie’s hip, not to try anything, but really  _ just because _ .

“You’ve been working too much,” she muses as if that could be a cause for cramps. “You should come home to relax not work.”

Trixie opens her mouth and squints her eyes for a second before closing them as if she changed her mind. Katya could press it, but Trixie soon hums lightly before moving her head down and resting it below Katya’s chin, her hands moving up from her thigh - previous task apparently forgotten - to hug around Katya’s stomach.

Katya’s heart aches a little with how  _ good _ this feels and how much she loves the woman in her arms. She hugs her back, squeezes her middle twice in hopes she’ll understand what she means.

“Cuddling like this is fine, right?” Trixie asks in a low voice, doesn’t sound all that worried, honestly, even if Katya knows best.

“I declare that it is.”

Trixie giggles again and Katya is aware that they’ll have to be up soon because they both have to go to work and she’s overly aware of the fact that she really, really wants to kiss her, but she closes her eyes and lets this moment sink in for a bit.

All in all, she wouldn’t change a thing about it.

*

Katya spends the entirety of Thursday morning trying to erase the image of Trixie in her only red lingerie out of her brain. She'd stepped out of the shower earlier that day relaxed and happy and ready to face the day after their nice cuddling session under the rising sun but had instead been met with Trixie wearing the set she rarely ever wears, unless she's doing something special for Katya.

Katya is, of course, fucking turned on by her overall existence and how hot she looks in the piece, but part of her is also a little irrationally mad that Trixie would break tradition on the garment just to win a bet.

That reminds her that Trixie is also playing the game and that she decided on the whole  _ cool and unbothered _ shabang because she couldn’t possibly win using the same weapons as Trixie, so she ought to go back to pretending she doesn’t care.

Unlike the previous morning, then, she made absolutely zero comments about it and looked at her body a total of two times while she was distracted only and left with a quick goodbye that left Trixie with her eyebrows up to her hair in bewilderment.

But, of course, now the image of her red lingerie clad girlfriend is etched onto her brain and she's cursing every generation of Willam's family as she tries instead to think of the  _ accent agúd _ she's trying to teach.

It's not working very well.

"Miss Zamo?" one of her students asks, stunning her out of her stupor, and she shakes her head at how unprofessional she's being.

" _ Oui _ , Miles?"

"There's someone at the door."

She sees the hair before she sees anything else, her eyes soon after focusing on the pink makeup she's wearing. She smiles despite herself.

"Give me two minutes, guys." The words are out in English before she can even think about it, but she's trotting to the door already.

"Trixie!" She greets as soon as she opens it, Trixie's surprised face meeting hers.

"Oh, hi! You forgot your folder in your hurry this morning." There's something to her voice that Katya can't quite place. "I thought you might need it? I tried texting but you didn't reply."

"Fuck, I do need it. Thank you." Trixie looks a bit out of herself, but as worried as Katya is she has to go back to her classes. It'll be lunch time soon, probably how Trixie managed to drop by, and she has to finish the chapter before letting them go. "I- we'll talk later okay?"

Trixie nods, smiles reassuringly, although Katya's still not a hundred percent convinced she’s fine.

"Love you," she says before she starts walking away.

"Love you, too," Katya replies without raising her voice so her students won’t hear, hopes Trixie will.

It's easier not to wish she'd kissed her when she's standing in front of her classroom where she wouldn't anyway, but she's still bothered by the fact that she couldn't.

*

That evening she gets home before Trixie and much like every time this happens she scrapes together something quick for dinner, that'll just need to be heated up when Trixie gets home, and makes sure they have a bottle of wine to share. They do.

Katya didn't think they'd last this long - that  _ she _ 'd last this long - with the bet and she's sort of proud and also sort of appalled at the fact that they're doing it, but now that it looks like she has a chance Katya really wants to win. She'll do her very best to not show interest to any of Trixie's attempts from now on, will combust internally while her face remains calm at every trick that Trixie tries to pull, and will hopefully win by tiring Trixie out - she'll probably get exasperated by Katya's lack of response and will take matters into her own hands.

At least that's what Katya hopes, considering that she actually manages to follow through with it, because she hasn't been good at it a hundred percent of the time. It's hard  _ not _ caring about Trixie, she couldn't it if she tried, but pretending not to care proves to be just as hard.

She just wants to win and she wants to win  _ soon _ \- Trixie needs to cave for the good of Katya's sanity. So maybe Katya could try a little something together with her fake disinterest, it's not like lingerie ever killed anyone, right?

She gets the set that she knows is Trixie's favorite and she thinks it's fair since Trixie is wearing her favorite red set right now - which she's trying really hard not to think about, - and she puts it together with the clothes she intends to wear tomorrow. She'll see who will seduce who in the morning.

Trixie gets home when she's just finished getting her things ready for the next day and Katya greets her with a small smile before moving over to the kitchen to heat up their food. She pours one glass of wine for each of them and sips hers slowly as she stirs the saucepan. Trixie finds her once she's changed into more comfortable clothes, far from sexy but seemingly so comfortable and undeniably cute that Katya bites the inside of her cheek so she doesn't grin and make a comment on it - Trixie will break soon, Katya is confident.

"You okay?" Trixie asks with her glass now in hand too, her ass resting on the sink as she leans on it. She seems concerned and Katya wonders how to reassure her without breaking her façade.

"Yeah, just got a headache," she lies swiftly which she never does, actually, hates lying to Trixie, but it's a small white lie that won't harm anyone.

"Oh. Maybe you should get an advil instead of the wine?" Trixie is already moving to the cabinet to grab their medicine box but Katya denies quickly. She really wants the wine to help her out.

"It's fine, nothing some rest won't cure."

"If you're sure-"

"Yep."

"... Alright, then." Trixie moves back to the living room while Katya finishes, which is unusual because they usually cook together, but Katya is almost done anyway. 

This bet is the most stupid thing they have ever done and Katya isn't sure why she's trying so hard to win it. But she is.

Over dinner Trixie tells her about the band and how she's convinced them to change part of the horrible song and that's good, really, because it truly was awful, and Katya voices those opinions to Trixie enthusiastically, which gets a genuine big smile out of her. Katya smiles back, can't help herself.

God she's really bad at this. Alaska was right, she's too whipped and Trixie knows it.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Trixie offers as she cleans the table. "We've established cuddling is fine, so."

They did, but Katya doesn't think she could cuddle Trixie again and not break completely. She really, really wants to say yes, but for the sake of winning, for the sake of proving her self-control a bit more, she diverts again.

"Uh, I'd love to but I have some papers to grade. Reschedule?" She's lying  _ again _ and she's mad at herself, but it's still nothing, right?

Trixie's eyebrows raise immediately and Katya thinks she's been caught in the lie. "I thought you'd finished all your grading on Tuesday?"

"Yeah, but I forgot this assignment for one of my classes, gotta have it by tomorrow." For a last minute thought it seems like a safe excuse.

"Oh." Trixie doesn't look convinced but she seems too confused to actually press it. "Ok. Guess I'll go to bed early."

It’s a little weird. Katya can tell Trixie is unsure, but she feels she’s already dug herself into this hole and can’t back out - and it’s a little white lie, really, she can “be done with grading” in half an hour and go to bed too.

Trixie’s asleep, though, once she joins her, her back turned to Katya’s side of the bed. She looks peaceful and the lines on her face are really soft and Katya gives in to temptation and presses one tiny kiss to her cheek. It’s not nearly enough for what she wants and it has the opposite effect of what she expected: her resolution to win starts to crumble.

Tomorrow is Friday. In the evening it’ll be exactly one week since they agreed to this bet. One week is objectively a long time, right?

Katya thinks so. She’ll put her efforts into tomorrow, will last this extra day, and that’s it. If Trixie doesn’t break, she will.

Just one more day.

*

Friday morning Katya does really well and she's extremely proud of herself. She wakes up abruptly a little before her alarm clock and the sight that greets her is Trixie completely naked rummaging through her underwear drawer.

Katya can't even accuse her of doing it on purpose, she clearly doesn't notice that Katya is awake as she mutters  _ shit _ under her breath and continues to search for whatever it is she wants to wear today. Katya takes the chance to look at her, really focus and appreciate it like she hasn't these past few days.

Katya has a health relationship with sex and she likes to partake in it quite often, but she's perfectly capable of going periods of time without it, has done so several times in the past. The thing is that Trixie and her have never spent more than three days apart since they started dating and they'd really never gone much more than that without sex. There  _ is _ truth to what their friends say about them, Katya knows this. And, well, it is also an important factor that they haven't just not fucked in almost a week but they haven't even  _ kissed _ . They've definitely never gone more than perhaps two days without kissing or making out a bit and that had been back when they didn't live together yet. The lack of total contact apart from some innocent cuddling is driving Katya completely insane and she misses Trixie as if she hasn't seen her in a month.

So she looks at her natural naked figure, none of the sensual attempts from before, and she feels a mix of desire and love tugging deep down in her stomach and she considers briefly if she should just quit right now - which, yes, she did every day this week at least five times. But she's managed it this far and she'd promised herself she'd take one more day, just one, just to close the week. Just one more day and she'll quit if Trixie doesn’t.

When Trixie finds what she wanted, Katya shakes herself and averts her gaze, does her best to not show desire in her eyes even if she feels it spreading through her entire body.

"Oh, hey, good morning." Trixie smiles wide and happily and it's like she's not even aware she's naked.

"Morning," Katya replies with a small smile and gets up moving quickly to the bathroom with her clothes in hand, doesn't look at Trixie's figure again. When she comes out she's wearing only the lingerie set and Trixie trips a bit on the carpet when she first gets sight of it.

"Oh," she exclaims as she finishes zipping up her skirt and then she stands there, in skirt and bra only, staring at Katya.

Katya has to physically force her neck to turn to the other side so she won't look. "What?" She sounds a bit harsh even to her own ears, can feel the restraint she's summoning weighing on her words, and Trixie just shakes her head.

"Uh-" she starts but then bites her lips and puts on her blouse without saying anything. "Nothing."

They finish getting ready in silence and Katya leaves with a quick goodbye just like the day before. Trixie's bewilderment looks a lot more crestfallen today.

Katya wonders if there’s something going on here.

*

After musing the whole day about whether or not she did something that could throw Trixie off and then convincing herself that they're both playing their cards and she shouldn't worry, Katya says yes to going out with her coworkers after work without giving it much thought. Trixie and her don’t usually get a lot of time to themselves during the week so it’s rare that either of them will go out after work, opting usually to be together, but today is the last day on Katya's self-applied limit and she just wants to finish it, to reach the imaginary line she created regarding how long she'd last on this bet.

A day away from Trixie means a not quite complete day, but it also means one last day she can rub in Willam's face. She might as well push it one last time.

She's packing her things at the end of the day when she calls Trixie to let her know she won't be home until later.

"Hey, babe," Trixie greets once she answers the phone.

"Hey. Just calling to tell you that I'm going out with the teachers, 'kay?"

"Oh," Trixie says a little surprised and then she stays quiet for one second too long. "Uh, okay, yeah. Have fun."

"Thanks. You'll be al-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. See you later."

She hangs up after that and that's unusual, they never really hang up without saying  _ love you _ . It's not like Katya needs her to say it, it's just that they always do and it feels like something is wrong and Trixie perhaps  _ is _ a little off. Maybe Katya did do something and going out now is only aggravating things? That can't be, though, as they always tell each other when there's something wrong and also Trixie has never minded her going out and having fun, they've always been extremely trusting and easygoing.

She's pulled out of her thoughts by Shangela calling her and she goes to meet everyone at the exit, tries to push her worries to the back of her mind. Katya is probably overreacting. She didn't think a few days would have this much effect, but it probably is just her brain playing tricks on her because of the  _ withdrawal _ .

Just a few more hours. She'll go out and have fun and not think about Trixie, and then she'll go home, knowing it's been one exact week, and she's gonna grab Trixie and kiss her with everything she has and they'll hopefully rip each others clothes off, no matter where in the house they are. Then she'll be able to go to Willam the following day and tell her that for an entire week she wasn't exactly as Willam had once put it - a horny desperate adult addicted to her girlfriend.

The evening goes smoothly, she likes the other teachers and she always has a good time with them and tomorrow is the weekend so she indulges herself in one too many drinks. She gets home a bit later than she planned and she’s maybe a bit tipsier than planned.

She goes to grab some water before heading to bed, will pop an advil today and have one ready for next morning, and when she opens the fridge her eyes are drawn to a container wrapped in tin foil. She curiously peeks inside and half a medium lasagna from Katya’s favorite restaurant sits inside. Her heart falls to her stomach at the sight. Trixie had probably decided to treat them both to a nice dinner before Katya told her she’d go out.

She quickly grabs her water and moves to the bedroom, but Trixie is already sleeping when she enters. Trixie is a heavy sleeper, but Katya slows down so she doesn’t make any noise and also gets ready for bed in the dark.

Tomorrow she’ll apologize - not that she could have known, it’s not even like she'd done anything wrong, but she feels sorry and  _ bad _ and she wants Trixie to know. The way Trixie spoke on the phone earlier indicates that perhaps she had been upset and Katya can't wait to fix whatever it is that's wrong.

She goes to sleep with her arm over Trixie’s waist and her head ridiculously close to the back of her neck. There's a nagging feeling of discomfort at the back of her head and it doesn't disappear as sleep wins over her.

*

Katya wakes up to an empty bed and the feeling at the back of her head from the day before now spread everywhere, including particularly her heart. They got themselves into a very stupid and avoidable situation and Katya still isn't sure as to  _ why _ they did that.

Katya thinks for a second about the whole week and she absolutely despises the fact that during this time she's gotten used to not touching Trixie. The  _ want _ to do so is still there, obviously, strong as ever - maybe more, even - but the unconscious impulse is gone. She sees her and she  _ consciously _ wants to kiss and hug her, her heart still tugs a tiny bit at the mere sight of her just existing in their place, but she doesn't instinctively start moving her way, ready to do so.

She loves Trixie and she still wants Trixie, but she's somehow fallen out of the habit of going for it.

She's filled with anger in a second, outraged with herself for letting it get to this point where she's making herself miserable for no reason at all - and Trixie too. She jumps out of bed and moves quickly through the apartment, searching for Trixie and she finds her drying her hands near the sink in the kitchen, makes a loud noise when she slams the door open.

Fuck Willam.

"Katya-" Trixie starts saying with a hand placed over her heart, possibly beating faster due to the scare, but Katya is done, she's done with the stupid bet and with just being horribly miserable because she somehow thought she had to prove Willam wrong, as if that's more important than her and Trixie's happiness.

She walks in long strides and it makes Trixie not say anything after her name, which she clearly had intended to, and just look at her with her eyes getting wider and more confused. When Katya reaches her she places both her hands on the sides of Trixie's face and kisses her, strong and hard and desperate, like it's been years she hasn't instead of just a few days.

Trixie gasps in surprise but it takes her no time at all to just kiss back and wrap her arms around Katya's back, her whole figure relaxing against Katya's body as they finally,  _ finally _ fit against each other exactly like Katya loves.

God, Katya's  _ missed _ her. She thought about kissing Trixie all of the time during this week and yet it's like her body had forgotten how it felt because this is a whole other level of  _ wow _ . She tries to pull Trixie closer only to realize Trixie's already pressing the two of them together as much as possible and Katya actually parts their lips for one second to breathe and make an offended noise because it's  _ still not enough _ .

"Bedroom," Katya murmurs raspily and moves away from Trixie to grab both her hands and walk backwards, pulling Trixie with her. Trixie's eyes are still wide as if she isn't sure of what's happening and against every muscle in her body Katya stops midway into the living room. "You okay?" Katya doesn't think she's ever been that desperate but maybe these days have affected Trixie differently than her and she's not particularly interested in sex right now. Katya will respect her, if that's the case, even though she'll most definitely need to understand why.

That seems to pull Trixie out of her thoughts though, her feet starting again and her arms sort of pushing Katya so that she's walking again. "Yes, oh my god, yes. Bedroom." She nods as if she agrees with how Katya had suggested it and they stumble together into the room, Katya's hip hitting the chair in front of their vanity on their way in.

"Ouch," she exclaims as she moves her hand to her side before even thinking, it stings more than it should and yet Katya is determined to not let it ruin the mood. "Nevermind, get naked."

Trixie, though, looks uncertain again, now her eyes are worried. "You sure? You hit it pretty hard, it'll leave a huge bruise."

Katya shrugs while pulling her closer. "Nothing we can do about that now, so whatever."

She kisses Trixie again, can't help it when their mouths are so close and they  _ can _ do it and for the second time that morning she wonders why the  _ fuck _ she let Willam talk them into this because it was insane and horrible and Katya will never again go as much as one single day without kissing Trixie.

"Katya-" Trixie tries again against her lips and Katya pulls away when she notices that the uncertainty is still there in Trixie's voice. She doesn't know why it's there but it's starting to worry her - it reminds her that Trixie had been off last night and last morning and maybe, against all of her instincts, they should talk first.

"You sure you're okay, Trix? We don't have to do this."  She motions her head to the bed but she also means whatever other type of intimacy and touching. "I'm not trying to push you, you can say no to anything if you don't want to do it. You know that, right?" Trixie should know it because that's always how they are, perfectly comfortable with just changing their minds, but Trixie is never quite like this and it makes Katya wonder.

"God,  _ no _ -" she sounds as if there's more to what she's saying, but no other words leave her mouth.

Katya gets closer again, slower this time, and just cups her face onto her right hand as her left one rests on her hips, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hey, babe, it's okay. What's going on?"

Trixie almost looks  _ sad _ and Katya's heart is pounding.

"I  _ want _ to, of course I do." Trixie snorts a bit, moving her hands to Katya's back, apparently involuntarily. "I just thought you didn't." She murmurs and places her emphasis on the  _ you _ and it stuns Katya. Out of all of the things she thought she would hear, that is definitely not one of them.

"What?"

"I don't know, you've been acting so weird these past couple of days. You barely smiled and I'd tell jokes and you wouldn't even acknowledge it. Heck, you barely  _ looked _ at me most of the time."

She shrugs as if she's trying to be nonchalant about it but all in all Katya is pretty sure she's never been more shocked in her entire life.

" _ Trixie _ , oh my god,  _ no _ . This is- goddammit, why do I let our friends ruin our lives?" Trixie makes a confused face at that. "I told Alaska about the bet and she gave me unsolicited advice and I just thought there was no harm- fuck, you have no idea how hard I had to try to act like that. I seriously haven't thought about anything that isn't you for a week straight."

Trixie seems legitimately shocked at this as if the only possibility that had gone through her head was seriously the one where Katya just didn't want her.

How would she  _ ever _ ? She wants Trixie for the rest of her life. She never wanted anything remotely like that before, but with Trixie she's always known it.

"I got really mad at Willam for making you realize you didn't want to date me anymore." Trixie confesses shyly, plucks her bottom lip between her teeth.

Katya shakes her head and even though it's probably insensitive she can't help a breathy laugh from escaping her lips. She once again grabs Trixie's face and kisses her strongly, but this time it's just a peck, a strong one that makes a pop noise when they break apart.

"I love you," she opts for saying. She was gonna say something more joky, maybe even teasing, but she's never seen Trixie doubtful of their relationship before and  she hates it, despite the ridiculousness of the situation. "I love you and I always, always want you, okay?"

Trixie nods and smiles lightly, she moves her hands to cover Katya's still holding her face.

"I love you, too."

And then Katya is kissing her again and she's kissing back and Katya wants to ask her just one more time if she's certain, but then Trixie's hands find the hem of her shirt and tug it upwards desperately and Katya knows she's sure - now Katya just wants to be naked and to get Trixie naked and to make up for all for all of the time they wasted on this stupid bet.

"You realize it's been one week and we're acting as if we've been oceans apart for a whole year, right?" Trixie asks while Katya is removing her pajama shorts with desperate fingers.

"Well, I was gonna eat you out first, but if you're not in a hurry maybe we can skip that?" Katya teases even though her hands are leading Trixie to the bed and throwing her there.

She giggles and much like every time she does so it fills Katya's heart with warmth and this time she can actually kiss her so she throws herself on top of her and does.

"You are so cute," she compliments as her lips move down to her neck, both of them wearing only their panties now as they'd been pretty much only in sleeping clothes before.

"That's  _ exactly _ what a girl wants to hear before fucking.  _ Cute _ ."

Katya rearranges herself so that she's sitting on top Trixie's thighs and she grins at her, her hands roaming all over her skin.

"You are cute, beautiful, sexy, hot and everything else you can think of and I am so glad you're with me and I get to do all of this." She flicks her fingers over one of her nipples as she speaks and Trixie gasps. "You're perfect and I missed you."

Trixie looks like she's about to tease again, but she forgoes that to capture her lips one more time. "Me too, babe."

It's almost like a physical fight of who will touch who first because Katya can't keep her lips on her clavicle for more than a few seconds before Trixie is leaning forward and breaking that contact so that  _ she _ gets to explore Katya's skin with her lips.

Everything in Katya aches with desire for Trixie, her nipples are painfully hard as Trixie manages to dip her back and close her mouth over them, alternating way too fast as if she can't decide which one she wants to pay attention to.

Katya faintly remembers Alaska saying that at least the sex would be great and she'd been right. She doesn't think she's ever been this desperate this fast before and it's making for great foreplay when they don't seem particularly patient enough for that.

Trixie moves her lips up to her again and Katya takes this chance to slide up on her legs until their torsos are practically touching and their nipples are deliciously rubbing against each other. She grabs Trixie's face again and kisses her strong and hard one more time, her body quaking with want as she pulses in her soaked panties right next to Trixie's, which are probably the very same way.

"I want to eat you out," she murmurs when they break apart, and only when she finishes speaking she notices that Trixie said literally the same thing to her.

They blink twice before bursting out in laughter and for some reason that only gets Katya even more turned on - their intimacy is something that she'll never take for granted, she loves theses moments more than anything.

"I'm already on top, lay down and let me go down on you."

Trixie lays down with a heavy fake sigh. "I mean, alright, I guess."

Katya laughs and slaps her thigh after pulling her panties off. "Stop being a brat."

"Look-" Katya doesn't give her time to finish whatever banter she was about to start because there are more important matters at hand, such as tending to the soaking woman below her, so she wastes no time in fitting her mouth around her clit and sucking it. " _ Fuck _ ," Trixie gasps instead.

Usually when they have sex they're both terrible people that drag it all out for as long as possible and are always arguing about who can last longer - and maybe Katya can see why they took the bet in the first place - but for her part Katya knows that there's no way she'd manage being teased today and she can see that Trixie is in absolutely no position either. She could try to stretch this out but she's aching with need and Trixie is so incredibly wet and they  _ need _ this right now, fast. Maybe afterwards they'll both be in a state to do this for real but right now she wants to get Trixie off for the first time in a week and she wants it to be a shuddering orgasm, so she doesn't stop.

She uses her tongue to circle her entrance a few times before dragging her wetness to her clit. She focuses on licking it for a while, wants to get Trixie close to the edge without tipping her over, and then she moves her hand from her thigh and teases just for a second with one finger before fucking her slowly with one, then two, then three. Trixie makes a muffled sound and when Katya looks up briefly she has one hand lying useless on her stomach and the other in between her teeth.

Katya wants to tell her to quit it and just make the noise that she so wants to hear, but as she goes back to tending to her clit as her fingers continue in and out at a slow pace even her hand can't fully stop Trixie from moaning and the sound is so sexy it travels through Katya's entire body like an electric wave.

Trixie then moves the hand that's currently free to Katya's head and pushes her in a little bit. "Katya, please."

Katya knows she needs to come, she's gaping and contracting around Katya's fingers and her clit is so swollen - Katya doesn't think she's ever seen her like this and she's sure she must be the same. So she does as Trixie needs, goes back to properly licking and sucking on her clit, and she curves and speeds up her fingers, and she even toys with her own coordination to move her forgotten left hand up and try to reach one of her nipples. She manages, ish, but Trixie moans loudly and grabs strongly at her hair and her breathing becomes more and more rapid as she contracts tighter and tighter around Katya's fingers. One second later and she's coming, her back arching off the bed and her legs trembling and Katya's name brokenly falling out of her lips repeatedly.

Katya can't believe this but she has to forcefully constrain herself and close her eyes to force herself not to come just from that. She's so aroused right now that she's sure that one touch of Trixie's fingers will tip her over.

She removes her underwear and moves over her body, careful not to rub against Trixie because she's definitely way too sensitive for that, but she does drape herself over Trixie to kiss her open mouth.

"That was intense, huh?" She asks smugly but Trixie is so out of breath she doesn't even notice.

"Hm. Who could've known that abstinence would have this effect?"

Katya laughs and then sort of jumps when Trixie accidentally rubs over her nipple. Goodness, she's so horny right now.

"Please get me off, Trix," she begs against her mouth and Trixie is the one laughing now. She taps at Katya's hips so she'll get off her and once she's the one lying down on the bed, Trixie mimics her position in between her legs.

"How long is this gonna take, Katya?" Trixie's running her hands up and down Katya's thighs as she drips down on the bed. Katya knows that she never makes needy sounds like she's doing right now and that's probably why Trixie is dragging this out. She really can't handle this at the moment.

"Oh, five, tops."

"Minutes?" Trixie asks amusedly with her eyebrows raised.

"Seconds."

Trixie laughs loudly before  _ finally _ settling down in between her legs and spreading them just a little bit more because she knows Katya can.

Unlike Katya, Trixie pays no attention to her clit when she starts and Katya partially wants to  _ die _ , but she also knows it's a smart choice because she really is right on edge and she doesn't trust herself to hold out.

Not that she wants to. She's not interested in bets and competitions right now and she couldn't care less about lasting more than Trixie at this moment, she truly just  _ needs _ to come.

Trixie knows her like the back of her hand and so to not let it unattended she uses her fingers around her clit as she fucks her steadily with her tongue. It's not enough but it's a sweet kind of pressure and it drives her even more insane than before, which she absolutely did not think was possible.

"Trix, baby, I can't-" And she really can't, she really needs to come, she almost feels like crying a bit, but thankfully Trixie knows her and gets the message - it's no time for stretching this out. She removes both her fingers and her tongue and for one second Katya feels like she's gonna explode without any contact, but Trixie merely changes positions and swiftly inserts two fingers milliseconds before using her tongue on her clit and just as she knew she would, Katya comes immediately, shouts Trixie’s name only once, but terribly loud for a Saturday morning and her entire body shudders before she goes slack against the sheets.

Trixie goes up her body, leaving faint kisses everywhere until she reaches her mouth and then kisses her softly. Katya circles her waist, pulls her against her and now that she's no longer combusting the feeling of their naked skin touching is the most wonderful thing in the world.

"You were selling yourself short, that was at least ten seconds."

Katya giggles against her and they rearrange themselves in the sweat covered sheets so they're somewhat more comfortable - as much as possible.

"I can't believe we willingly said  _ yeah we're gonna go a week without doing that _ for no good reason at all and with zero rewards at the end of the line."

"I can't believe you ignored me to win this rewardless bet," Trixie accuses jokingly.

Katya still feels bad though, so she's sincere when she apologizes. "I'm sorry about that. And thanks for the lasagna, I'm so mad I didn't come home yesterday."

Trixie just rolls her eyes. "Shut up, it's just a lasagna."

"Still-"

"Hey," Trixie cuts her with a serious face. "We just spent seven days without kissing to prove our friends wrong and then we had some of the best sex to make up for it and - oh, we are definitely adopting a cat now by the way, so whatever."

Katya smirks. "You think this is the best sex we've ever had? That's literally not fair to all of the effort I always put into teasing you-"

"I said  _ some of the best _ -"

"Still, we can do better than this."

"Hm?" Trixie raises her eyebrows, her eyes are sparkling. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely. I need a coffee and some oatmeal and then we're back to bed."

"And what about the cat?"

"We're not bringing a cat into bed, Trixie, that's so wro-"

Trixie slaps her arm and they both laugh. "No, asshole. How do you feel about adopting one? I wanted to bring it up again that day but you seemed so off."

"I know, I'm sor-"

"Apologize one more time and we'll go another week without sex."

Katya shuts her mouth into a straight line and surrenders with her free arm. "Alright, geez. How about Bet?"

"You want another bet?" She looks at her as if she's grown another head.

"No, for the cat. We'll name them Bet."

Trixie blinks twice. "You want to name our cat  _ Bet _ ?"

"It's fitting!"

"Oh my god-"

They're back to laughing and bantering as they get up and put on some clothes to go and make coffee, and just like that it's all good and easy again, Katya kisses her all the way through to the kitchen just because she can and she eyes her constantly also just because she can.

On their way back to the bedroom Trixie picks up her phone on the dining table and texts Willam.

_ Trixie: we're done _

It takes no time for her to reply.

_ Willam: yeah? Who won? _

Trixie looks up at Katya who's rolling her eyes already because of course she lost, she knew she would, but then Trixie pecks her loudly and grins.

_ Trixie: we both did _

(Obviously Katya later finds she texted Willam saying she won. She didn't expect anything else.) 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i am @[pichitinha](http://pichitinha.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and i'd love to hear your opinion on this somehow (comments? asks? tags? messages? you choose!). i have other pieces of writing which mostly include fluff, some include angst, and overall they all include the two of them being useless, so just head on to [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Artificial%20Pichitinha/works) for more.


End file.
